


Blue Monday

by Bluejay141519



Series: Capsize [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: AKA, Angst, Deleted Scenes, I love you's, I ran out of time, M/M, basically stuff I couldnt fit in the main one, prompts welcome!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay141519/pseuds/Bluejay141519
Summary: Missing scenes from the avs challenge





	1. The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Would Never Leave You In The Dark (gave you the center of my heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389045) by [Bluejay141519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay141519/pseuds/Bluejay141519). 



> I dont think any of these will make sense if you dont read the first part. Also i only have like, two of these planned so if anyone wants a specific scene lmk in the comments! :)

_ "How does it feel to treat me like you do?" _

 

_**The Game.** _

 

**\-----------------------**

 

It’s not like Gabe hasn’t had bad games before.

 

Shit, he couldn’t name a single player in the NHL who’s never had a bad game. It’s inevitable. Hockey players, like everyone else in the world, are going to have bad days, and slumps, and some sort of bullshit going on in their real life that they have to put aside for their job.

 

He’s gone through bad games before. But he’s never  _ ever  _ had to play a game without his team behind him.

 

That is, really, what’s so hard about it. He’s hurting, standing still while the very foundation of what he knew crumbles around him, and he can’t tell anyone about it. 

 

It’s them, that’s hurt him so bad. 

 

He didn’t think he was angry before, but now...well. 

 

Everywhere he goes, everything he does, it feels like they’re watching him,  _ laughing at him _ . Look at the Captain, so naive and so stupid, thinking Tyson would ever actually go out with him. Thinking dating a guy would be okay in this league. 

 

And like - okay, yeah, he  _ does  _ want that. He wants change in the NHL, wants it for himself and for other players like him - young kids and older vets, spread across the teams hiding in plain sight. All of them, silenced and hiding because of their love for a sport.

 

He thought his team would’ve been on board with that. He was sure they were, because it’s not really a secret that Tyson isn’t straight, and he knows Josty has this weird thing with JT, and Tyson is friends with Jamie Benn who is so deliriously in love with Seguin it’s almost comical. 

 

So he doesn’t understand how Tys could do this.

 

He’s frustrated, both at the situation for not being clear and himself for misreading things. The frustration compounds the pain in his chest and it turns to anger so powerful he has to physically stop himself from lashing out at every person who tries to talk to him.

 

Which is mainly the equipment staff and his coaches. Everyone else seems to be having a fun time not approaching him.

 

That too, seems to get under his skin. Like now that the joke is over they can openly show their distaste for the man they call their captain. It’s stupid because if a single one of them comes near him he’s sure he won't be able to real himself in, so it’s good that they’re heading his ‘ _ come within five feet of me and I’ll kill you _ ’ vibes.

 

EJ, as always is immune, and settles into Gabe’s space like it’s just another day. He does catch him glaring at a few people to keep them away, which Landy appreciates. EJ’s presence is grounding, and helps him get through pre-game without incident.

 

He can’t exactly stand next to Gabe while he takes the face off though, and that’s about where it goes downhill for real.

 

They get  _ slaughtered _ . And the whole time Gabe is caught, half between guilt and anger at himself for not being a better captain, and half between some sick sense of satisfaction. 

 

It feels like the game forms a metaphor for how he feels at the moment. Everyone - and he means  _ everyone  _ \- seems to be playing hockey like alternate versions of themselves. Apparently the assholes who’ve replaced his kind, compassionate teammates also have no idea how to play hockey. It was a cruel joke they played, nearly as cruel as calling this a professional game of hockey. He’s pretty sure there’s five year olds that could beat them like this.

 

By the end of the game he’s so exhausted he’s semi-concerned about his safety driving home. He worked his ass off, but it didn’t matter. The lines weren’t clicking, none of his passes connected and his shots went wide or right into the goalies glove. EJ was the only bright spot on defense. Grubi basically stood on his head, but he could only do so much. Given the way he glowers at the team as they sulk around the locker room, he’s very aware that it’s not his fault they lost.

 

Coach  _ doesn’t  _ scream at them, and that’s almost worse somehow. The quiet, simmering disappointment cuts into each of them. Gabe is no exception.

 

Tyson won’t even look at him. Gabe looked up once, just to gauge their reactions. He found eyes scattered, some staring blankly at the floor, others looking dejectedly at coach, and some- some were looking at him.

 

They found other places to stare when they noticed him with his eyes up. Tyson never needed to worry about it, because he’s had his head in his hands since the moment he got in the locker room.

 

He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want to leave either - because despite how much this  _ sucks _ , there’s still some part of him that doesn’t believe they would  _ do  _ that. They wouldn’t-

 

-but they did.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is right after the love confession

**_Love in a dairy queen?_**

 

“I love you.”

 

Gabe stares at Tyson with his spoon halfway to his mouth with a particularly satisfying chunk of cookie dough sitting on it.

 

“You didn’t just say that to me.”

 

Tyson’s face colors nicely as Gabes spoon makes it to his mouth.

 

“Was I- was I not supposed to?” He looks so confused it might be cute.

 

Except.

 

“Tyson Barrie, you did not just tell me you love me for the _first time_ at eleven o’clock in the morning in a shitty Dairy Queen.”

 

Tyson blushes even more and has the grace to look a little embarrassed before the inevitable rant in defense of DQ gets started. The whole time Gabe can’t be bothered to actually focus on his admittedly well thought out counter argument. He’s caught up in the bubbling happiness that’s consuming his insides.

 

“...so honestly I cannot think of a _better_ place to say it, thank you very much.” Tyson finishes and starts aggressively stabbing at his ice cream in a way that tells Gabe he is very much pouting.

 

“A _real_ first date, romantic getaway, when we win the cup, some lazy morning after some spectacular sex,” He lists, ticking them off on his fingers. Tyson looks like he’s sucked on a lemon but is fighting to enjoy it.

 

“Okay so like - yes, to all that and whatever-”

 

“And _whatever_.” Gabe stares at him incredulously. “I mean fine we can not do any of that, I suppose, but-”

 

Tyson flicks a napkin at him.

 

“You have ice cream on your nose, you big headed idiot.” Gabe smiles and takes the napkin.

 

He missed this. The last few days have been absolute hell, maybe the lowest he’s ever been. And now he gets to see Tyson in his natural habitat, and it might be the lightest he’s felt in years.

 

It reminds him of how he fell in love with Tyson (reminds him why it hurt so bad to think that love was seen as trivial.)

 

Tyson hasn’t said anything in response to Gabe though, and that worries him.

 

“Are we- do you not want to...do any of that?” He asks, because they haven’t really _talked_. Not like Gabe knows they need to, because there’s a lot that has to be worked through before either of them can move on, but also not about...what exactly they’re going to do. Or what they’re working towards.

 

Tyson sort of looks frozen, and Gabe feels even more unsure. “Do you want to go back to friends? Or- I just thought-”

 

“Not friends.” Tys blurts out. He feels stomach turn to a block of ice at the words, but then remembers what started this whole conversation.

 

Tyson wouldn’t lie about that. He- he wasn’t lying about it.

 

His brain almost openly objects the idea, citing the disaster of the last few days as reason for distrust. Clearly he doesn’t know what lying tyson looks like - except he does, he _does_ because he knows Tyson, and he can’t lie worth shit. The fact that they managed to pull of ‘fake dating’ is sort of a miracle in hindsight. And Tyson wasn’t lying to him during those dates, because Tyson honestly thought they were on the same page.

 

He knows that. He knows that, but it he also knows that he might need a little bit longer to be okay with trusting them again.

 

“Tys…”

 

“No I- I mean I want more. I don’t want to go back to just friends. I just- I didn’t want to like- I don’t want to pressure you? And I didn’t know if you wanted more time, or- if you even wanted to stay, now that-”

 

“I’m staying Tys.” He says heavily.

 

“Landy-”

 

“I’m _staying_ , Barrie.” He abandons his ice cream to reach across the table and grab on of Tysons hands. “I know it’s not going to be easy, but I love this team, and I love you, and I’m not going to disappear know that I finally have a chance to have both.”

 

Tyson’s face twists, and he sort of makes an attempt at pulling away. Gabe’s confused until-

 

“Are you _crying-_ ”

 

“It’s been a rough week Landesnerd-” Tyson yells with fake outrage. He pulls his hand away to swipe at his face and Gabe can’t help but laugh.

 

“-oh my god Tyson you’re such a sap.” He laughs. Tys swats his arm.

 

“We were having a _moment_.” He hisses, which only makes Gabe laugh harder. He’s right, Landy really shouldn’t be laughing, but he’s been so sad and so hurt for so long now it feels like he has to take every opportunity to be happy again.

 

It’s not hard when Tyson smiles at him like that, and his _‘I love you_ ’ rings loud and clear in his ears.

 

“To think I payed for your ice cream.” Tyson grumbles, and he looks _so cute_ sulking like that Gabe has to physically restrain himself from dragging him out of his chair just to kiss him.

 

 _He_ at least has standards for these things.

 

“C’mon Tbear, we’ve got a practice to go to.” He stands and throws away the used napkins before grabbing the rest of his stuff, partially melted blizzard included.

 

Tyson looks sort of white all of a sudden though.

 

“Tyson?”

 

The defenseman shakes his head but stands as well. “It’s nothing.”

 

Gabe gives him a look. Tyson shrinks a bit.

 

“I, uh...think the team might be plotting to kill me?”

 

“...Why?”

 

“Because they found out what happened and...they don’t know that you didn’t know either.”

 

“So they think-”

 

“They think what you thought. Originally.”

 

Gabe nods sagely. “I’ll speak at your funeral?”

 

“Thanks Captain.”

 

“You’re welcome bud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one I have finished so if anyone wants any more lmk! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
